


DARK MINDED

by LilyCoco



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyCoco/pseuds/LilyCoco
Summary: " Il est dit que lorsque le monde chutera finalement dans le néant, il y aura quelqu'un provenant de la lumière pour en sortir l'humanité... "Nora Darrell et son père ont emménagé à Greendale, après le décès de sa grand-mère. Ce nouveau départ pourrait révéler des secrets bien enfouis, ainsi que causer bien des dangers et peines..." ...Mais et si le monde avait besoin des ténèbres pour être sauvé ? "
Relationships: OFC/who knows ;), canon ship - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Cast

_" I'm too damn young to give up on the light,_

_I'm used to the darkness_

__

Danielle Rose Russell as **Eleanora Josephine Darrell**

_"_ _I have no time for second chances,_

_So I survive on bourbon, blood and backward glances_

__

Charlie Hunnam as **Hunter James Darrell**

**\+ CHILLING ADVENTURES OF SABRINA CAST +**


	2. Prologue

_"_ _living a nightmare in the darkness of the soul_

Une jeune fille, peu vêtue et recouverte de terre, courait les pieds ensanglantés à cause de crânes et ossements, jonchant le sol de la forêt. Le vent fouettait sans mercis son visage, glaçant ses joues humides et troublant sa vue. Aux sons d'aboiements et de hurlements, elle trébucha après s'être retournée et sa tête heurta un podium en pierre.

Tandis qu'elle essayait de se relever grâce à l'édifice, une horde de corbeaux volèrent sur elle et piquèrent, griffèrent, lacérèrent chaque parcelle de sa peau. Elle s'apprêtait à crier, supplier que ce calvaire s'arrête, que quelqu'un vienne l'aider, mais sa gorge ne racla que grassement. Sa respiration se bloqua et quelque chose remonta le long de son œsophage.

Un serpent émergea de ses lèvres, recouvert de caillots de sang. La bête possédait une tête à ses deux extrémités, la première blanche et l'autre noire. La jeune fille se leva en un sursaut, prête à s'enfuir de nouveau, mais elle heurta l'édifice de pierre.

Elle se tourna et fit face à une fille, aussi jeune qu'elle, entièrement dévêtue et trempée. Et entre elles, sur la pierre, se trouvait deux nouveaux nés. L'inconnue éleva la voix ;

**\- Qui es-tu ?**


End file.
